Total Drama Frightfest
by LillyShepard
Summary: It's that time again, for costumes, mayhem and treats! For shivers and shakes..For a new season of Total Drama! Join 18 teens for the most spooktacular season yet and the chance to win 1 million dollars. And remember things aren't always what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

The scene opens to a man in his mid thirties with dark hair, a five o'clock shadow and a wide smile, this man is better known as Chris McLean. " Welcome Total Drama fans, you know who I am, but if not then..This is Chris McLean coming to you live from Bakers Penitentiary, one of the scariest, dangerous and haunted place in all of Canada!" Chris exclaimed, featuring to the old and rather decrepit looking building behind him. "Ah, Bakers Penitentiary, back in the 1800's this place was home to some of the most violent and dangerous criminals known to man, but fell in abandonment in the 1920's after a prison riot, most likely caused by abuse from the guards, forced labor and general overcrowding led to the deaths of almost fifty percent of inmates and staff who many believe to still be here till this day."

As if on cue thunder booms and lighting crashes in the distance, giving a somewhat creepy atmosphere. " See, what I mean? But there's just one problem..We have no contestants. But you, if you sign up today, will get their opportunity on the best reality show ever and the chance to win one million dollars. So, what are you waiting for? Get those audition tapes going!" Chris finishes, making a hurry motion with his hand and smiling his signature tv host smile.

"Ugh, finally done with this stupid intro. That's the fourth take today." Chris muttered, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "The dang place isn't even haunted or a prison! It's a renovated apartment building from the 1980's! I swear the producers are running out of ideas.."

"Uh, Chris?"

" Yes, Chef? "

"The camera's still on."

" I'll start take five in a moment.. "

* * *

 **Well, howdy, I'm LillyShepard. A long time reader and OC creator but a first time writer, at least on FF.N, but, since it's fall and the month of my favorite holiday, Halloween, I thought it'd be fun to try my hand at one of my favorite things, SYOC's. Rules and form will be on my profile, for easy copy and paste and to keep those pesky rule lawyers off my back. I will be accepting 16 characters to fill out a 18 member cast, my two oc's created solely for this story will be here also. Neither of which will win, or stay past the merge, if that long. I'll most likely update next Saturday, either to confirm a full cast or filler until I get one. And, remember, pm me your app, don't review.**

 **Also, for those of you will weak constitution to anything scary, don't worry, I promise this story while is based of some of my favorite horror stories and tropes will not actually be scary, more of a cheesy monster movie scary or Addams Family style dark comedy.**

 **That said, have a good evening guys and dolls, I'll see you next update!**

 **PS. Constructive criticism is appreciated, insults and being rude is not.**


	2. Into The Woods Part 1

We open to a dark forest, large trees standing fifty feet tall and so dense that the only thing to be seen for miles is trees and darkness, until a certain excited host jumps in front of the camera, arms spread excitedly and begins to speak.

"Welcome boys and girls to the first episode of Total Drama Frightfest! We have gathered sixteen teens from all over Canada to compete in the creepiest and most frightening season yet, all for the chance to win one million dollars." He announces, just as a large hearse drives up. "As you can see we have an aesthetic going on."

The door opens and a fit girl with brown skin and long black hair exits. She wears jeans and a red tank top under a leather jacket.

"Audrey! Glad you could make it." Chris greets, gesturing for her to stand a few feet behind him.

"Glad to be here Chris." Audrey responded, flipping her hair and going to stand in line as another car pulled up and another girl walked out.

This one also has long black hair, but a much lighter skin complexion with a slim build. She's wearing a white tank top with a black trim, white miniskirt and white flats and appears to be pouting as she stomps pass a smirking Chris.

"Hello Auzzelia. Have a nice ride?" He questions, getting a dirty look in response.

*Confessional: Auzzelia*

"A hearse, seriously? Ugh, couldn't he have sprang for a limo or something actually decent instead of a creepy funeral mobile?

The next person to arrive is a obviously energetic boy with bronze skin, athletic track star build with black hair in a under cut fringe and appears to be jumping around a little. He's wearing grey track pants, a t-shirt and a white zip up hoodie.

"What's up Brandon? I see you're ready for the game." Chris holds up a hand for a high-five as an excited Brandon runs past him. "Oh, I'm ready alright. Ready to win!"

"Good luck with that buddy..Oh, looks like Calaran is here."

As he says that a light skinned, lanky figured boy with messy brown hair exits the fourth car, holding a notebook which he appears to be writing in. He wearing a white dress shirt under a light blue sweater vest and dark brown khaki pants. "Hmm..No, that won't work..That doesn't make sense either!" Calaran mutters to himself as he makes his way over to the line, writing furiously on his notebook paper.

" Okay then..Well, if any of you four are big fans of the Total Drama brand, then I have a great surprise for you. Meet Stacy Green and Bradley Prescott! " Chris exclaims, gesturing to the next that opens to reveal two teenagers, a boy and a girl, in stereotypical gothic outfits. "We prefer Crimson and Ennui. It's infuriating when normals don't use our goth names." The white haired girl replied apathetically, her and Ennui standing next to Chris who jumped in shock. "Crap! Don't sneak up on a guy like that. Ugh, just go get in line."

The next contestant is much more cheerful then the last two, a petite girl with shoulder length blonde hair styles in a half-ponytail wearing a yellow t-shirt, pink jean shorts and white hightops. "It's great to meet you all! I'm Erica." The girl greets, going over to the group and shaking Crimson's hand, who just stares.

"I'm guessing this is the place then?" A soft deep voice coming from off screen, revealing to be a tall shaved head dark skinned man with a lean built dressed in a simple red sleeveless shirt, white shorts and shoes. He appeared to be a bit uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You'd be correct Jayden. Welcome to Frightfest." Chris greeted reaching out to shake Jayden's hand, which Jayden took, albeit with a bit reluctance. "Just go over and wait with the others." Jayden nodded walking to stand next to Calaran, who's stopped writing and tries to start a conversation while Jayden just nods politely.

More cars begin to drive up, dropping off a young girl with curly black shoulder length hair, tan skin and a curvy, petite, build. He attire is a off the shoulder gray sweater over a white spaghetti strap top, violet knee length ruffled skirt, grey leggings and brown flats.

"Nice to see you Jolene." Chris greets the young women who blatantly ignores him, walking past with her head held high and stands next to Auzzelia.

*Confessional:Jolene*

Chris McClean is a vile and pathetic little man who's only significant accomplishment will be giving me my million. Therefore he's not worth my acknowledgement.

Three more cars pull up, each letting out a different girl. The first is a girl with long black hair held up in a high ponytail, wearing yellow cape coat, navy skirt and flats. "Get in line Kat, we still got six more people." Chris says, shooing her off.

The next girl was tall and pale with long black hair in a ponytail and wearing an all black outfit consisting of a tank top, jeans and boots. Except for her gray hoodie. She looks quite annoyed actually marching up to Chris and grabbing him by the collar.

"Care to explain why we had to come here by car? I'm pretty sure I told you I don't like car travel, McClean." The dark haired girl says glaring at Chris who does look a bit intimidated. "Yes, Mercedes. I am aware of that but it's one of the only ways to get you here. Can you let me go now? I think you're scaring Mika." Chris replies, pointing off screen to a pale Asian girl.

Focusing on Mika, she does indeed look uncomfortable. Mika is a thin girl with long black hair that ends with dyed blue tips and oddly enough purple eyes. Her attire is a gothic style as well, wearing a black and blue Japanese school girl uniform with little charms on her belt and and rings on each of her middle fingers with half of a yin-yang symbol.

"I-I'll just get out of the way then.." Mika mutters, quickly moving past Chris and Mercedes who follows her still glaring at Chris.

The next contestant is a scrawny looking boy with short sandy blonde hair and silver rectangular glasses. He wears a white t-shirt under a light green sweater with light blue jeans.

"Thank you very much for having me Chris. I'm absolutely overjoyed at the chance you have given me." The currently unnamed boy says going over and excitedly shaking Chris's hand, who looks like he's trying not to laugh. "You're welcome Oliver. How about you go stand with the others, okay?" Oliver nods walking off as Chris shakes his head amused. "Nice kid..He's gonna get eaten alive out here."

Another boy walks out of a hearse just as Oliver is leaving. He's a tall man with light brown hair, lean build and lightly tanned skin and dressed immaculately in a white shirt, bomber jacket, black jeans and boots; all of which appear to be designer brands.

"Rance Rivière, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm looking forward to the competition." Rance introduces himself, giving a slight bow and wink before the last two cars pull up.

The first one to exit is another boy with lightly slicked back black hair and light brown skin. He has a slight built and is wearing a light grey dress shirt with elbow sleeves under a black suit jacket and black slacks. He's also wearing a fedora.

"Alright, you're Richard. So the last one is Steven." Chris says, mostly to himself, as the last contestant leaves. This man is for lack of a better word, huge, towering over the whole cast and Chris at an impressive 6'8. He has messy light brown hair and a muscular broad shoulder build with a large scar across the bridge of his nose. His attire consists of a white muscle t-shirt under a jean best and faded ripped jeans.

"Hey, it's great to meet everyone. I'm Steven, Steven Piers, I hope we can all be good friends." He greets with a wide grin and slight wave before going over to join the group.

A slight cough puts the focus on Chris who greets the cast, arms folded behind his back. "Alright guys, I'd like you to look around because these are the people you'll be spending the next six weeks with. They'll be your friends, your enemies or maybe someone special. But don't get too comfortable because there's going to be at least one of you going home tonight!" Several people like Erica, Oliver and Kat looked bummed at hearing this while other people like, Jolene, Auzzelia and Richard just smirked. Others looked determined not to be the first to go home, namely Jayden, Mercedes and Brandon.

"The first challenge will start momentarily and you'll be assigned to your teammates. Maybe you'll get along; maybe you won't, either way it'll be fun to watch. But, first, it's time for the theme song!"

~Theme~

 _Dear, mom and dad I'm doing fine_

The camera pans down the Bakers Penitentiary building until it gets to the ground, where a coffin lays closed until Chris pops out wearing a black cape and vampire fangs. He opens his arms welcoming the camera which proceeds to fly through the front door.

 _you guys are on my mind_

The camera pans into the kitchen where Chef is cooking something in a pot while Oliver, unsuccessfully, tries to help. Until a tentacle comes out and grabs his arm, resulting in Oliver yelling.

 _You ask what I wanted to be_

The camera pans out into a cafeteria with Jayden and Calaran same table watching this scene. Jayden looks bored but looks a little amused when he glances at Calaran who's hiding under the table and taking notes. We focus past those two to another table where a smirking Richard is hosting a poker game with Brandon and Mercedes who're trying to beat each other

 _And, now i think the answer is plain to see_

The camera moves out of the cafeteria and into a library where Kat is furiously writing in a laptop.

 _I want to be famous_

The camera flies out a window and into the outside garden where Steven is doing push ups with Jolene sitting on his back and filing her nails.

 _I want to live close to the sun_

We pan over from those two to Erica and Mika on the other side of the court. Erica talking her mouth off while Mika just nods with a small smile.

 _Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

The camera moves to focus on the tool shed behind the two girls where Crimson and Ennui burst out welding two scythes; scaring Erica who screams and clings to Mika.

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way_

The camera continues to moves around the building stopping on a scene where a pouting Auzzelia is complaining to Audrey who's trying to calm her down.

 _I'll get there one day_

The camera zooms around back to the front where Chris is talking on the phone only to scream and run when a giant plastic spider drops on him.

 _Cause i want to be famous_

The camera moves to focus on Rance who is bent over laughing until he sees the camera and gives it a a smirk and a wink.

 _Na Na Na Na Na Na_

 _Na Na Na Na Na Na_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be_

 _I wanna be famous_

The camera pulls out until it's overhead the Bakers building and 'Total Drama Frightfest ' appears on screen.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this was worth the wait and Happy Halloween! Now a few things I'd like to adress.**

 **1\. Crimson and Ennui were not originally what I wanted to use for this story as I wanted the cast to be fully OC but I needed a few more characters and already had mine in the cast. Thankfully one of my submitters had the idea to use canon characters and I thought three two would work well.**

 **2\. I wanted to give the characters a bit of screen time each to give you an idea of there personality but I did skim over some a bit to keep this chapter from getting repetitive, don't worry though. I can promise the rest will be more even. ^_^**

 **That being said I'm currently working on chapter three and hope to have it up at the latest this Friday or Saturday and after that I plan to either update once a week or very two weeks. So** **please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, if you have any theories, or characters you think are interesting.**

 **Anyway, bye-bye, have a good week and as always constructive criticism is appreciated. See ya next time!**


End file.
